Description: The goal of this nonbiomedical project is to develop quantitative understanding of the destruction of hazardous chemicals by oxidation and hydrolysis in sub and Supercritical water. The focus is on examination of the reaction kinetics and products from laboratory- scale treatment of model compounds. Multiphase feeds will be characterized. Human cell essays will be used to determine mutagenic characteristics of incomplete products of oxidation.